


Keepsakes [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney looked confused, then angry. "It’s not a cage," he said, like she’d insulted him. "It’s a habitat. There’ll be a pond--fresh water, of course!--and trees, and--"</p>
<p>"John had very specific wishes about what should happen to him if he couldn’t be cured, Rodney," Elizabeth said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsakes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandora-gold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandora-gold), [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keepsakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623234) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Cover art by librarychick_94

Length: 01:03:23

File size: 29.0 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Keepsakes.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/keepsakes)


End file.
